OS Tes Mots
by Edeinn
Summary: Une idée qui trotte dans la tête. J'ai tenté de l'ignorer. En vain. Alors, je l'ai couchée sur papier, lui ai donnée la vie par les mots, et je vous livre ce premier OS. Les mots et leur pouvoir...


_**Tes Mots**_

Sais-tu mon aimée ô combien j'envie tes mots ? Ces mots qui naissent dans les tréfonds de ton âme, dansent sur tes lèvres et meurent dans ton souffle. Comme ces mots m'enchantent et gonflent mon cœur de bonheur, quand, dans un sourire, ils volent jusqu'à moi, voguant sur la douce mélodie de ta voix chantante. Tantôt mutins, tantôt sérieux, ils disent tout ce que ton regard cache encore. Ils disent ton amour de la vie. Ils racontent la passion de ta terre. Ils expriment la force de tes convictions. Parfois aussi, ils parlent de ta peur d'échouer. Ils confient tes faiblesses. Ils dévoilent tes doutes. Ils pleurent ton chagrin aussi. Ta bouche est toujours en mouvement, dans un babillage incessant, comme si elle craignait l'ombre du silence si pour un seul et court instant elle s'arrêtait. Je la vois. Je la regarde depuis des heures déjà, et j'espère.

Comme j'aimerais être seulement l'un de ces mots, mon aimée. Un de ceux qui effleurent tes lèvres. Quelle chance il a ce mot ! Connait-il seulement toute l'étendue de sa fortune, ce ridicule assemblage de lettres qui pourtant vaut plus que tout l'or de ce monde ? Sait-il qu'il peut offrir le bonheur à l'un, quand il condamne un autre au désespoir. ? Sais-tu mon ange, que tes mots, éphémères et fragiles, peuvent rendre la vie comme ils peuvent tuer ? Sais-tu qu'ils sont aussi précieux qu'un seul de tes regards vers moi, qu'un seul des tes gestes pour moi, qu'un seul des sourires dont tu me fais don ? Je te regarde parler. Lui parler. Je vois tes lèvres former avec ferveur les sons de son nom. Je suis le seul à m'en rendre compte. Même toi, mon amour, tu l'ignores. Tout comme tu ignores que j'adore tes mots.

Je les adore. Autant que je les hais. Lorsque tes mots s'échappent vers lui et qu'ils ne semblent pas l'atteindre. Lorsque, sincères et passionnés, tu les destines à cet autre qui jamais ne les méritera. Alors ces mots si doux et désirés, deviennent lames de poignards, tranchantes et acérées, elles transpercent mon âme et déchirent mon cœur avec application.

Si seulement, je pouvais être, une fois seulement, l'un de tes mots. Etre le souffle qui glisse sensuellement entre tes dents quand tu prononces ce « Je ». Connaitre le goût sucré de cette langue qui claque langoureusement contre ton palais pour t'adresser à lui dans ce « T » qui ne m'est pas adressé et qui me meurtri. Etre cet ultime son que tu achèves en pressant amoureusement tes douces lèvres pâles l'une contre l'autre. Ce mot que j'aimerais tant que tu prononces pour moi et rien que pour moi. « Aime ».

Tes mots, ma douce, ont brisé mon corps et mon âme, quand, plongeant ton regard d'émeraude dans ses yeux de nuit, tu lui en as fait cadeau. Lui mon ami. Mon frère. Saura-t-il être à la hauteur de la magie de tes mots ? Il est si lointain, si froid. Il n'aime pas les mots. Il ne connait pas l'étendue de leur pouvoir. Il ne comprend pas qu'ils sont parfois si forts qu'ils dispensent de tout contact. Il ne saura jamais qu'ils peuvent faire basculer nos rêves dans la réalité. Simplement parce qu'il n'aime pas les mots. Il ne désire pas comme moi le son de ta voix. Il se complait dans le silence, ignorant combien la musique de tes paroles est enivrante et magnifique. Ce rustre ne connaitra probablement jamais l'extase que provoque en moi ta voix de miel, chaude et sucrée. Quand toi tu es lumière, il est ombre. L'ombre du silence.

Il te regarde, muet, surpris sans doute, et par sa faute, son unique faute, le flot de tes mots s'est tari, attendant sa réponse. Ton silence me tue, plus sûrement encore que le fil d'une épée. Alors, mon aimée, sans attendre que sa voix rauque et si disgracieuse après la mélodie de la tienne s'élève en réponse, je pars. Je tourne les talons. Je suis brisé. Je suis vide. Je suis mort. Et je repense à ces mots que tu m'as dits quand à mon tour je me suis déclaré à toi. « Tu es mon ami. » Tes mots, mon amour ont eu raison de moi. Tu es une meurtrière, froide et implacable, efficace. Avec ces quatre petits mots, simple amalgame de lettres insignifiantes, tu as tué l'espoir et l'amour en moi.

Alors, je vais quitter en silence les abords de ce lac. Et me taire. A jamais. Taire les sentiments qui me consument pour toi. Taire ma douleur et mon désespoir. Et te laisser vivre ton bonheur avec lui. Et jamais tu ne connaitras la réalité de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu n'en sauras jamais rien, mon amour. Et même s'ils ne me sont pas destinés, pour ne pas mourir Kira, je vais continuer à me nourrir de tes mots.


End file.
